


How to Give a Full Body Pat Down

by Child_of_the_Dark_Ones



Series: Sugar Daddy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Improvised Sex Toys, Lemon, Modern Era, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones/pseuds/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones
Summary: When a frisk from a hot cop isn't enough, Sakura wants the full body special. *PART 2 IN THE SUGAR DADDY SERIES.*





	How to Give a Full Body Pat Down

**Author's Note:**

> Story notes:  
This is now a series. This is Sakura smut with the dads of Konoha. AU. This is the *Sugar Daddy* series, but I use that term loosely (actual fathers in the Naruto & Shippudden eras). Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Chapter Notes:  
My butt is firmly in gear with moving this series along. If you're underage, don't read this. :D

How to Give a Full Body Pat Down

It started with her very first college rave. She'd left her home and friends behind to get into this university; it came with a new and exciting city, a new group of acquaintances-that-could-become-friends, and a new set of rules. Everything was so different to her small town upbringing. Just what she thought she wanted.

A dark, lively place where the daughter of a pastor could actually get crazy, fight her inner wet blanket. Because she'd never been in trouble with the police before – never a speeding ticket, and never a stern warning. The cops in her home town had been friendly and lazy to the point of indolence about most light crimes, and her father had them compliantly under his thumb. So even though she'd steeled herself for it and was expecting it, it was a harrowing experience to come to her first rave, be forcefully separated from her friends the moment the cops rocked up, and get questioned like she was some kind of petty criminal.

The alcohol in the paper cut she was holding was unceremoniously snatched away and disappeared from her sight, and the not-interested-in-hearing-her-answers police officer rattled off numerous questions in one breath so long she thought he was going to turn purple.

Then it was over.

Looking around at the other party goers, Sakura's naive brain finally caught up with what was going on; it was just a weird scare tactic.

She wasn't actually going to jail.

She let out a deep, sigh of relief; some of the students were forced to give up their bottles, while others handed over bags of weed (or whatever that was; she was a noob) without being told to. They knew how this worked.

This experience opened her eyes to the corruption of police in this district.

As a small town girl from some unknown village in the middle of nowhere, she'd never seen this kind of thing; in Konoha City, there was little to no oversight. The cops ran the show how they wanted to. And is _should_ bother her, it _should_disgust her, but she couldn't help but get off on being frisked by some no-nonsense cop in his too-starched uniform. The officers would ask how old she was, dip their fingers under her skirt (but not along her underwear, thank goodness), and when they found nothing, move onto the next person.

It was oddly … titillating.

They weren't here to arrest anyone. They were here to remind people they _could_.

The hot cop frisking and fucking her against a graffitied wall was an old but erotic fantasy of Sakura's. Now all she needed was for a cop to frisk the _inside_ of her clothes.

_Even if it gets me arrested._

"Nobody pays attention to the underage laws around here," Ino told her that first day, when Sakura had wondered out loud why they weren't all being carted off in hand cuffs. "We'll be twenty soon enough, so just grin and bear it."

Oh, she bore it alright. There were no groping or sexual innuendos, but it excited her. Once the initial fear had died away, of course. But there was still a small part of her – the good catholic girl she was raised to be – that was rubbed the wrong way. She had quickly established herself in this new city as the one who never did anything wrong, and who played by all the rules, despite her efforts to change.

"Maybe your parents raised you to be anal," Ino had said. "But some of these cops are hot. I wouldn't mind getting groped by them."

And that was the end of that concern.

Besides, the pinkette noticed Ino was right; they were attractive. So, she let it go. The law-abiding girl in her had no choice, either way, and the rebel secretly enjoyed it.

After a few weeks of this almost ritualistic routine, she noticed one of the cops had been eyeing her. He was older than the majority of the others – perhaps some kind of Inspector or Commissioner, based on his outfit. Sakura could admit an attractive middle-aged officer was a notch she wouldn't mind etching into her rhetorical belt. He was clearly someone important, but he'd been coming to these weekly raids, like a big shot rubbing salt into the wounds of the underage drinkers.

To be fair, they were all over eighteen, so technically he could fantasise about them all he wanted, but side-eyeing them was completely unprofessional.

"Jeez, Sakura, that guy totally wants to protect and serve you."

Startled out of her reverie by Ino's voice, Sakura's eyes drifted over to the cop in question. She knew he was called "Uchiha-sama", but that was it.

The cops in this area were apparently all from that clan. Weird.

But he was cute, and she found herself sneaking glances at him, curious. The corner of his mouth twisted into a slight smirk when he realised she was watching him, but quickly disappeared. He was obviously the reserved type.

Sakura swallowed heavily as his focus on her grew heated, shifting her legs and rubbing her thighs together as her body reacted involuntarily to his heady stare.

He wanted her.

_Oh gods._

And she wanted him to frisk her; to run his hands all over her, crossing that invisible boundary the other officers had respected. She wanted his fingers inside her knickers, rubbing her clitoris. She wanted his hands on her breasts, squeezing her nipples. She wanted…

_Jeez._

Sakura turned her head to look at him again, her breathing deepening and her mouth suddenly dry; she decided to take a chance, returning the slight smirk now playing on his lips again, biting her bottom lip when he licked his own. He let out a deep breath as the raid ended and seemed to be struggling with some internal decision.

Sakura was disappointed when he joined the other officers as they left.

She spent a whole week wondering if she'd just imagined the hot cop eye fucking her from across the secluded beach that night. She could barely focus on her course modules, it was tiresome.

But after those seven days were done, so was her worrying.

The first thing Officer Uchiha did when he arrived at the weekly raid was to frisk her personally. His eyes bore into hers as he advanced on her, and she struggled not to tremble.

"Turn around."

His voice was deep, sending a shiver down her body and directly into her knickers. Her pussy reacted, tingling. She did as she was told.

"Hands up against the wall. Legs spread."

_Oh god._

Sakura barely contained her trembling hands as she followed his instructions.

The frisk began routine; he patted her rib cage, around her back, her waist, then slid down the outside of her legs, and briefly held a hand along her throat and upper chest to check her necklace (perhaps it was dangerous?).

Then his fingers stilled along her throat, pressing against her skin; his right hand came down along her spine, making her shiver. The hand on her throat squeezed slightly before slowly making its way over her shoulder, under her arm, and then brushing along the underside of her left breast.

Sakura held her breath for a moment, waiting to see if he would cup her, but he wasn't brave enough yet, it seemed. His fingers softly massaged the breast in a tentatively teasing manner. She'd almost forgotten about his right hand, until he used it to slip under her dress and brush against the inside of her leg.

He wasn't touching her knickers, but his fingers were dangerously close.

They both ignored the raid around them. Sakura didn't notice she wasn't the only being frisked. But as someone irritatedly said _don't touch my junk_ off in the distance, Sakura was thinking, _touch me, please_. The difference in intention was incredibly provocative. The other officers had never appeared to be sexually touching anyone. But Officer Uchiha had her permission; she pushed her hips slightly into his touch, barely perceptible to even him.

His sharp intake of breath brought a smirk to her face.

As his left hand cupped her breast, the other one moved to fondle her knickers, making her buck slightly as they came into contact with her clothed nub. He brushed her clit several times; a low chuckle emitted from him when she let out an involuntary moan.

All pretence of pretending to wonder if she wanted him were suddenly off the table.

"Kitten." His breath tickled her ear. "Do you want me to finger fuck you?"

Sakura nodded. "Mm-hm."

Another chuckle. "I like a woman who knows what she wants."

A thumb caressing her nipple; one finger slipped into her wet cunt and began pumping slowly. Clearly aware of their time constraints, he quickly added another finger, then another, until finally, she was instinctively pushing back against four fingers which were furiously fucking her.

Sakura leant her head against the wall and bit her lip to keep from crying out. He gave several thrusts before stopping abruptly.

"Time's up, kitten," he said, pulling his fingers out and making her whimper. She hadn't even cum yet. He kissed her neck. "You'll have to work for the rest of it."

Feeling bereft and a little confused, Sakura frowned as he made a show of having found nothing on her and then started to walk away.

_What just happened?_

What a fucking tease!

A bubble of fury boiled inside of her and she narrowed her eyes at his retreating back.

_I'm going to get you for that._

"Sakura!"

Startled, Sakura turned around, suddenly remembering her friend was nearby, Ino had the world's biggest shit eating grin on her face. The annoying, sex crazed blonde had seen the whole thing.

**#**

Every week, the location of the rave was different. That was how this ran – they pretended to be trying to stay ahead of the cops, while the lure to shake things up and add an element of mystery to this game made these raves extremely popular among the depraved, sexually charged students of Konoha City University.

Last week it had been in an abandoned stadium, the week before it was in the expansive backyard of some local rich kid (entrance only from the back fence, it seemed), and several weeks before that they'd even partied in a warehouse on the wrong side of the poor side of town.

It was odd but fun.

Eventually, Sakura began to realise why the cops showed up every time and why they never arrested anybody; the sex.

She hadn't noticed it before because she'd been so consumed with the horrific possibility of being arrested and embarrassment of wanting to be groped instead of frisked, but every now and then, one or more of the ravers would slink off with some of the officers. Against her own advice but at Ino's behest, the two girls followed some of the couples and found out first hand just how much the police force was _fucking_ over the people.

Apparently, some men were louder than women during sex. And not all of the ravers were women.

"I wish they'd steal off with me afterwards too," Ino said wistfully, as they made their way back to her car. "Maybe yours will sweep you off to somewhere next time." She winked at her pink haired friend, who blushed in response.

Sakura hoped so. But there was another issue.

She'd been debating with herself, back and forth, whether it was a good thing to get involved with a cop or not. Ino was all for it, of course, waxing poetic about sex in handcuffs and being "punished" by being forced to fuck his baton. It was all well and good, but Sakura had also heard some stalkerish stories about cops – the job attracted a type of dominant personality that was dangerous.

And her officer clearly had a controlling personality.

_My officer._

She was already calling him _hers_. But that thought didn't fill her with dread. So she kept going to the raves, pushing her doubt to the back of her head.

As a result, the next few weeks were a flurry of almost-orgasms for Sakura.

After being teased for so long, Sakura was finally rewarded for her patience; a railway station rave saw her pressed more intently against the cold concrete walls with Officer Uchiha's night stick poking into her backside as he dry humped her.

Some late twenty-something cop took Ino around the back of the station and the blonde's screams were lost in the loud grunting of Sakura's cop in her ear as he finally took her from behind. They were in full view of the crowd and against the wall; luckily most people were too distracted, and Uchiha-san merely lifted her skirt enough to part her knickers before thrusting, hard, into her pussy. He was so rough that the world shifted with every bounce of her breasts.

He made a show of pretending to frisk her as he fucked her, as though he got off on pretence. When he was finally done, Sakura couldn't support her own weight and used the concrete wall to support herself until the feeling came back into her legs.

_Was that crack in the concrete there before?_

The next week was an underground rave, where Officer Uchiha slid into her in a dark alcove while his buddies frisked oblivious students only several feet away. She struggled to remain quiet every time his cock pounded her quivering quim. Sakura had a few moments of clarity where she realised Ino wasn't far away, and unlike the rest of the party goers, knew _exactly_ what the pinkette was getting up to, before losing her mind to the bliss and earth shaking thrusts of her partner.

And the blonde seemed to get off on it.

Ino would squeal to her after every rave about how the cops in this town were so fucking _fine_, and the pinkette would pretend to not know what she was talking about; they both knew she was lying.

The third week after her cop fucked her into the train station wall, Sakura and Ino followed the instructions on the rave flyers and headed out to the abandoned theme park on the edge of town.

_I wonder how the cops decode those messages._

They weren't supposed to be decoded by _undesirables_.

"Spread your legs."

The deep timber of her officer had the same affect on her, after all these weeks, that it did that first night. As she obediently followed his instructions and waited for him to realise she'd forgone wearing knickers this time, Sakura marvelled at how out of control her life had become.

Fugaku.

She'd learned his name and the fact that he was married with two kids - both adults, apparently. If she hadn't already been hypnotised by him, Sakura would've baulked at the idea of fucking a married man. But she was in too deep. His dark eyes, those rough hands, the way he fucked her with abandon; she didn't want to give this up.

Her pussy quivered with anticipation.

A part of her was disappointed he was spoken for, though it shouldn't have been a surprise, but she decided to pretend she hadn't seen the ring on his finger - hadn't heard from the other officers that it _meant something_. These nights were about _them_; her and him.

"Fuck, your pussy is tight tonight."

Sakura closed her eyes as he pounded into her, her body bent at an awkward angle against a disused stall as she screamed.

She was going to hell for this.

**#**

Several weeks later, something changed in their dynamic.

Officer Fugaku Uchiha frisked her as normal, his hands lingering over her abdomen, thighs, and breasts; his fingers brushing along her arms, nipples, and exposed pussy. He still made her blush, no matter how roughly he took her, no matter how many times she came so hard over his cock that she couldn't clean herself properly without a shower once she got home.

But this time, he didn't part her pussy lips and pull out his cock. He didn't unbuckle his trousers or slap her quim in his usual, domineering manner. Fugaku massaged her bum and frisked her. And that was it. Apparently.

Sakura looked back over her shoulder at him, curiously disappointed. The look on his face was strangely detached. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled.

He leant forward to catch her lips.

Sakura didn't respond at first.

_What the hell?_

He'd never _kissed_ her before!

Before she could give him the wrong idea, Sakura quickly responded to the kiss; his hips began grinding against her bum and she moaned into his mouth. Unfortunately, he didn't do anything else, just dry humped her for about thirty seconds before pulling away. But she was still blushing when Fugaku's hand fell to her knee.

"Let's find somewhere more private," he said, then stood up and placed a hand on her back. Guiding her through the throes of people, he made a show of escorting her. She didn't mind, though it left her feeling slightly bereft. If they couldn't be open about what they were doing here of all places, what was the point?

Oh right, the amazing sex.

But she still wished he'd taken her hand or something. She was beginning to feel like a doll; bent into positions only befitting to be fucked in, and walked off like a puppet on strings.

_He better have something amazing in mind._

She never had gotten him back for all that teasing. Sakura was acutely aware of the power he held over her. It frightened and excited her at the same time.

Sakura groaned as he took her to his car – thankfully, it was his personal car and not one of the patrol cars the other officers had. They drove in silence; every time they stopped at a set of lights, Fugaku's hands wandered between her legs before snapping back to the wheel as the lights turned green.

She decided to beat him to it when they stopped again, sliding her hand over the front of his pants. He groaned, gripping the steering wheel tightly. But she didn't pull her hand away when they started moving again, becoming more brave with her massages. A bulge was beginning to form and she smiled to herself and his cock twitched to life under her ministrations.

Her revenge needed more salt, but it was brought to an abrupt stop when they reached their destination and Fugaku pulled her out of his car, looking more excited than she'd ever seen him. He had a plan to up the stakes of their encounters, it seemed, and location was key. She looked around, grinning.

The police station.

It was dark inside and he didn't turn on the lights as they moved through the back room; moonlight streamed in from the windows, but he clearly knew how to navigate this place without much illumination.

Fugaku led her into what looked like something crossed between an interrogation room and supply closet. She realised quickly it was his office. But he wasn't given long to pauses, immediately bending her over his desk (she saw his name on the plaque in the corner of her eye), unbuckled his pants, lifted her skirt, and thrust into her without preamble.

She was being punished, judging by the harshness of his thrusts, but she didn't mind. Sakura moaned loudly, squealing as his hands lifted her shirt and pulled down her bra; the friction against the desk was making her nipples hard.

They were beyond the usual time frame he spent inside her, and the man didn't appear to be slowing down any time soon.

It was a powerplay – something she'd always fantasised about, with no location in mind. She pushed back against him, white hot fire hitting her the moment he spilled into her quivering quim. The orgasm was surprising and she had to rest her head against the desk to recover as Fugaku slid out of her unceremoniously. She took a moment to catch her breath, not caring that her arse was in the air and the wetness of her pussy was exposed to the cold air; this place was not as stuffy as she'd presumed.

After a few moments, Fugaku helped her to stand, turning her to face him. He stared into her eyes, brushing a finger along the side of her face, like he was trying to memorise her. The soft smile took her by surprise but she was given no moment to overthink it as he kissed her roughly. Sakura lifted her hands and grasped at his hair savagely, letting him lift her up to sit on his desk, her legs wrapped around his waist. She expected him to ground his dick against her, ready to fuck her again, but he eventually pulled away and turned to open a cabinet on the wall.

Frowning, Sakura didn't move, not even to pull her skirt down or cover her breasts. He was searching for something. Maybe a sex toy? She smiled at that. When he turned to face her, the smile slid from her face.

"What?"

It was his police baton. Sakura was only confused for a second; images of him thrusting it into her pussy came to mind and she recalled Ino's exclamations about using this as a sex toy, weeks ago.

_That _ _can't be_ _ hygienic._

Before she could complain, Fugaku was probing her pussy with his fingers; she moaned instinctively, arching her hips up toward him wantonly. She was already wet, but he wasn't satisfied. There was lube in that cabinet too, it seemed.

As he smeared the baton with the strangely scented lube, Sakura thought, _how many women does he fuck in his office?_

He was extremely prepared for this scenario.

Fugaku slid the end of the baton along her slit, gathering up the moisture to increase the lubrication, and held it out to her and Sakura reached out instinctively to feel it; the plastic was surprisingly smooth, easing her concerns. It wasn't his day to day baton, surely. This _had_ to be fine. She realised he was waiting for her permission, and she smiled, gripping the baton like it was his cock. His breath hitched as Sakura fisted it, spreading her juices over the length.

She had no idea what size batons typically were, but this one was twenty inches long and one and a half inches in diameter. There was no way all of that was going to fit inside of her, but it would be fun trying.

Inhaling deeply, Sakura nodded in silent consent and leaned backward, spreading her legs and lifting her knees; the sight of her pussy open and bare was all the encouragement he needed.

He pushed the baton in.

It wasn't what she was expecting. It didn't fill her out like a cock would, but the rigidness was doing something else to her inner walls as he frantically fucked her with it. She screamed out, every hit against her cervix making her hips jerk and eliciting a wanton cry.

After what seemed like forever, he yanked the truncheon out forcefully; she squeaked in surprise and looked up at him curiously. He put the baton on the desk next to her then knelt down. Sakura grinned, biting her lip as his tongue slid over her pussy; she hadn't realised until then how sore she was. It shouldn't have taken her by surprise, though.

He worked his way up her body, kissing and licking; he stopped short at her mouth. Sakura inhaled deeply, staring up at the ceiling; the sting between her legs told her he was hard enough to start fucking her again. The desk felt like it was going to break underneath her as he drove into her. The sounds coming from them both were lost in her delerium.

When he was done and it was clear he wasn't going to be stimulating her again, Sakura shakily rose to her feet. She stumbled. The combination of the painful baton fucking and his merciless cock pounding had left her limping and seeping. But, she was in heaven.

And Ino was going to grill her about this.

Sakura smiled, reaching forward to initiate a gentle kiss with her lover. His surprise was momentary; he wrapped his arms around her, seemingly lost in the moment too.

When they needed to breathe again, he whispered in her ear, "we can use the cuffs next time."

Sakura giggled, nodding her head and just basking in this contentment.

_Next time._

.x.


End file.
